Diary Of A Lonely Lover
by pinkizpretty
Summary: 7th year is ending and Draco's diary is full of heart drawings and obsessive love. Who is he in love with? Fastforward 10 years, how's it all tuned out for Draco and his possible unrequited love? Rated M for profanity.
1. Draco Speaks To His Audience

Greetings! This is a new story that I came up with in 5 hours..its12 chapters long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part, character, or place related to Harry Potter. The Wonderful and Amazing J.K. Rowling does!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Draco Speaks To His Audience

_You all know me very well. My name is Draco Malfoy. I came across my old diary from my seventh year at Hogwarts. Seventh year ended most unexpectedly. I stopped writing after that last entry on the way to Platform 9 3/4 . That is until our 10 year reunion came about last year._

_Now, I'm going to take you all throughout the end of my unexpected seventh year. _

_You'll know everything that went down that year. Between Pansy and I. Everything about the only person I've loved more than anyone else in this world, since the day that I saw them, so very long ago. _

_You will learn everything I put my love through for a straight seven years of hell at school. If only they knew how long I've deeply cared for them._

_I'm married now. We got married right out of Hogwarts, Pansy and I. After I found out that my love would never be mine, I thought someone like Pansy would compensate for the love. I was wrong. She's only with me because of my money. Yes, I know. That is one reason why we're going through a divorce. There are other reasons that you will find out later on in the story._

_Everything has changed for me. Everything since school has been out that is. I've learned about love and loyalty. I've learned the philosophy of life and the only reason that I'm alive now, telling you this very story._

_After eleven years of being kept a secret. I present..._

**DIARY OF A LONELY LOVER!**

* * *

Read and Review kind readers.  
Thank you,  
Kayla 


	2. Its Just the Beginning

Chapter Two: Its Just The Beginning...

Dear Diary...

For about seven years now, I've wrote about an individual who has captured my heart. In these seven years, I've cast them aside, ridiculed them, and almost killed them numerous times. I know it hasn't been fair, but I thought it would all go away if I did so. In turn, I've only pitied myself for sinking so low as to do such a thing to someone I care for.

I was so ashamed of loving this person. How could a man, me...Draco Malfoy? I'm in love with, another man. My "arch-enemy," Harry Potter. All the shit I've put him through, only makes me more ashamed of myself.

The moment I saw him: his black hair, those green eyes, his wholesome lips, and that scar. Starting seven years ago, I've put him through Hell. I hope that someday, he'll forgive me for beingsucha prick.

Getting off the topic of Harry though. I've FINALLY broke off the "partnership" of my fuck buddy and I. Pansy is such a bitch!

Today was the first day of our N.E.W.T.s. Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry is in those classes with me. We sat next to each other, during the written part of the exams.

He's all I've ever dreamed of. He is someone that I could care for, the rest of my life. Nobody else can find out. Everyone'll call me a queer. How would thatbe though? Everyone knows about Pansy and I. Its not as if its been asecret.

I need to let Harry know that I'm in love with him. I watch him daily. While he's off with his little friends. I get jealous. The Mudblood, I just loathe her. Weasley on the other hand, he's who I'm jealous of. Harry and he are always together. They have been for seven straight years. Those to are inseparable.

Obsessive,

Draco

Malfoy


	3. And So It Begins

**Chapter Three: And So It Begins**

Dear Diary...

I watched him today. My normal jealousy for that filthy, muggle-loving Weasley fell short of a miracle though. He and my love fought. I wonder what it was all about. Maybe they're fighting about classes or something.

I found out that it was right for me to be jealous too. Harry and Ron have indeed been dating. According to my source, Harry was fucking the muggle-lover in the washroom. How gross! I wish it was me though. I would drop my pants for him any day!

Pansy was being a complete bitch. Not much of a change there though. She told me she was screwing a girl now. Wouldn't tell me who or what house she was from. She wouldn't even let me watch either! Honestly, that bitch moves fast. I hope I don't have any STDs from her. Probably do though. She sleeps with everyone!

He noticed me today. Early this morning. If only I could read his mind. I would know how he feels about me. I would know for a fact, if my love for him is unrequited or not. I want him to love me like I love him.

Forever In Love,

Draco

Malfoy


	4. Should The Truth Be Revealed

**Chapter Four: Should The Truth Be Revealed**

Dear Diary...

Everyone knew about Harry and Weasley! They all still love Harry. They still praise him. They will accept me now. They will understand now. His worst enemy will turn out to become his lover. Everything will be just fine!

I'm not going to risk it though! I can't. I love women! NOT MEN! Harry isn't just any man though. He's my man. Even if he doesn't know it yet. Harry WILL be mine!

How can anyone not love a handsome, young, tall, green-eyed GOD, named Harry James Potter? His name just rolls right off the tongue. Harry James Potter. All the girls swoon over him. None of them love him like I do though.

N.E.W.T.s are getting the best of me. I must start studying. It doesn't help with that hunk of man sitting near me. I find myself unable to concentrate. I will update when the exams are done.

Harry Will Love Me Some Day,

Draco

Malfoy


	5. That's A Relief

**Chapter Five: That's A Relief**

Dear Diary...

N.E.W.T.s are over! Only a couple days and I'll never see my love again though after school is finished. He's all I ever loved.

I found out, through my source that is, Harry and Weasley broke up today! The fight they'd gotten into, damaged Harry pretty badly. No harm came to him though. I would murder Weasley with millions of people around if he ever did anything to physically harmmy love! I still want to know what the fight was about though!

Pansy came running back to me. Told me a strap-on isn't as good as the real thing. I would have to agree. We're dating now, I guess, even though I don't want her. I can't let the "Harry thing" keep me single forever now can I? Hell no! Pansy only wants my money though. Stupid bitch!

In Love With The Wrong Person,

Draco

Malfoy


	6. One More Day

**Chapter Six: One More Day**

Dear Diary...

One day left. Only fate would bring us together now. If only Harry would ever requite my love!

Harry knows I think. He saw me. I was staring at him while I was talking to Pansy at breakfast. Gladly, she didn't catch on. I think I called her Harry a couple of times though. He's so much sexier thanthat slut though.

At lunch, I tried to get away. Away from Pansy and Harry. I walked outside instead of eating. Pansy decided to go fill her fat cheeks with food. Doesn't bother me much though. My love came, however, possibly to follow me or just to get away from it all. All the blabber mouths taking about his and the muggle-lover's relationship ending.

I actually walked up to him today while we were outside. I was polite too. He ran away before I could actually say anything more than a simple "I'm sorry..."

Dinner went by quite smoothly. Harry didn't come to dinner though. Dumbledore went on and on about our stupid achievements, and how happy he was that the bunch of seventh year misfits were leaving.

I found it rather strange. Harry not showing up for dinner. A rumor has reached my ears that he has a new lover. Nobody knows who it is though. Its all a secret. This crushes my very being!

I WillNever Get Him,

Draco

Malfoy


	7. Lets Go Out With A Bang

**Chapter 7: Let's Go Out With A Bang**

Dear Diary...

Its midday and we're all on the train heading to Platform 9 3/4. The ride so far has been boring and uneventful. I went for "Prefect Awards" this morning. Everyone had left the cabin when I did. They all said there wasn't anything to do without me around. I came back here after patrolling the train for a bit, beacuse I wanted to write.Nobodyhas been back yet that I know of.

A bit of parchment fell from the top of my trunk while I was pulling it down off of the rack above head. Quickly, I grabbed it. It read:

_"My Dearest Draco,  
__For these past seven years, you have put me through Hell. The other day  
__however, I caught you staring at me.I realized why you've done all the mean  
__stuff to me. Your hair wouldn't stay out of your eyes that day. What I'm trying  
__to say is, these past seven years of ridicule, jealousy, and hate that we have  
__both endured. They weren't a bad thing.  
__So In Love With You,  
__Harry James Potter"_

AHHH! I finally know how he feels, but its all too late. My love will never know how I feel for him. All is lost. No hope can everreturn to me. This letter is now all I have for the rest of my life.

So Broken Hearted,

Draco

Malfoy


	8. A Familiar Voice

**Chapter Eight: A Familiar Voice**

_For ten years straight, I hid that letter away where nobody could find it. There was nothing I possibly could have done. There was, but I didn't want to risk it. I was dating Pansy. Houw would it sound if you went around telling people that your boyfriend left you for another guy? Not too well! That's why I couldn't do it to her._

_I remember that day though. I think about it daily. That letter was the one thing I would ever have of his to remember him by._

_Ten years after we'd left the school, last year that is, an old barn owl flew in our windownone night in late March. THe letters carried the seal of Hogwarts. One for each of us, Pansy and I. The letter said something about a "Ten Year Reunion." I had no idea what it was at the time._

_The following are entries from that faithful trip to Hogwarts just last July._


	9. Its Been A Long Time

**Chapter Nine: Its Been A Long Time**

Dear Diary...

A lot has changed since my last entry. Ten years have passed. Early this year, late March I would say, my lovely wife and I received an invitation to a 10 year anniversary reunion. Pansy talked so much about never going back to Hogwarts. She never wanted to see those people again. She's not going, she's going to go to her parents house for awhile. I'm used to it by now though. She's always visiting her parents. She's been doing that forever.

Harry's been pretty damn successful since school got out. He's got a job as an auror. I must say, boring work it is, working for the Ministry like that. He killed the Dark Lord a year after school got out. I wonder if he will be there. Only one way to find out though. I will just have to pack and leave tonight to go back to the school.

Not In Love With My Wife,

Draco

Malfoy


	10. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Chapter Ten: Dreams Really Do Come True**

Dear Diary...

**_HE'S HERE!_** He spoke to me! How can it be? I've loved him for so incredibly long. Me and him are going to go down to Hogsmeade tonight! To get reacquainted. He told me it would be special, a time to show how much we really mean to each other, how much he means to me. I finally get to tell him how much he means to me.

My lying bitch of a wife is here too. She told me she was going to visit her parents. She's been walking around with the Mudblood. Is it possible that SHE was the one all those years ago? Oh lord! I don't care anymore though. As long as she doesn't see me, I don't care. I never told her I was coming here. It was a spur of the moment decision.

It is time for my "date" that isn't really a date, but it is. So hard to explain.

Its So Good To See His Face Again,

Draco

Malfoy


	11. Could This Be Possible

**Chapter Eleven: Could This Be Possible**

Dear Diary...

Ahhhh! Harry and I talked for HOURS! I told him how I felt and everything! Its finally going to happen,Harry and I. He told me about everything that's happened to him since we got out of Hogwarts. He's never gotten married, said he hoped that I would come into his life.

Harry was a bit disappointed, when I told him about Pansy and I. He cheered up when he found out she was a replacement for someone I thought would never be mine, him.

BAD NEWS:

Pansy and "Hermione," as Harry calls her, have been getting together off and on since sixth year. They've been having hot, kinky sex FOR YEARS now! My wife is having an affair WITH A MUDBLOOD! She's such a stupid whore! My wife, not the Mudblood. I don't know her well enough.

GOOD NEWS:

I'm going to get a divorce! Harry and I will continue seeing each other for "lunch dates" until the divorce is finalized. After that, its me and my love all the way!

Happily In Love With The Right Person,

Draco

Malfoy


	12. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Twelve: The Beginning Of The End**

_The divorce is almost finalized and Harry and I have seen each other every Monday and Friday for a little over a year now._

_My obsession of Harry has turned out to be the best thing for me. A lifetime of love. A love that won't fade._

_Someone once told me, "Love is what you make it!" They also told me, "Love is not worth existing, unless you have love that is strong and returned." They're right. I never realized it until I found out about Harry's love. Harry's love was the one that was keeping me going all these years. He's always loved me. Like I've always loved him._

_Anyways, life is perfect now. I hope that all who read this become away of everything that love has done to me and how it affects people around them._

_Take into account that love will turn the people you love and know into monsters. Love them for who they are, not what they do or what they have. It isn't love then. _

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**Okay! So that's all folks! If there is someone out there that wants a "Harry Version" of this story, I think I could muster up a little time over my not so busy summer to work that out! Just let me know. 

Thank you for reading,  
Kayla


End file.
